Yusei's Pet
by flamemaster534
Summary: When yusei needs to pay for his food the cheif gives him a the chance for a free meal  read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Yusei was walking down one of the many trade streets within new domcarly city, and stumbled upon the ramen shop. "Oh boy wouldn't it be great to eat some ramen!" shouted yusei as he dashed inside the shop. "I'd like one of your specials today!" said yusei, as he took a seat. "One special order coming up good sir," said the chief. yusei eyed the pot hungrily as the chief began mixing various spices and vegetables into the ramen. "Here you are good sir!" said the chief. "Gee, Thanks a lot!" thanked yusei as he engulfed his meal.

yusei ate and ate, until a stack of twelve bowls lay next to him. "oooooh yeah, that hit the spot!" said yusei. "Ahem, about those orders, I do hope you're going to pay for those this time?" asked the chief. yusei eyed his moneybag and found a moth flew out of the opening. "ummm, I don't suppose I could work it off again?" asked yusei.

"Sigh," said the chief, "well, perhaps you could help me out with something, follow me to the back of my store."  
yusei got up and followed the man behind a curtain into the storage room that had a backdoor. "Ok boy, I want you to do me a big favor, there is this girl I've been eyeing and I've had no luck in finding a way to get to know her better. What I want you to do is go to her house, and 'encourage' her to stay with me for a few days. I have some equipment in some of these boxes that might help you to make her come with you a lot easier. In exchange, you can consider your payment fulfilled."

yusei was a bit confused, but if it meant he could lose his debt he would help the cook meet a girl. "Ok," said yusei, "who is it, and where is she?" "Wonderful," said the chief, "her name is carly, and she lives a few blocks away, she should be home today, seeing that she left three hours ago with a red haired girl too.  
'Red haired girl,' thought yusei, 'he must be talking about akiza!' "Ok cook! I'll go get her!" "Wait!" said the chief before walking out to the front of the shop, "use the backdoor to get in and out, and check the boxes before leaving, it might make the job easier." And with that the cook was gone.

Yusei walked over to the crates and gazed at the contents, he could not believe his eyes! Inside the box were blindfolds, gags, cuffs, leather straps, belts, rope, the works! yusei grabbed what he thought he'd need which were 4 handcuffs, 2 gags, 2 blindfolds, some rope, a camera, and 4 belts. He stuffed them all into a bag and exited through the back door. He knew if akiza was there, he'd have to subdue her too so he could get carly back to the shop.

The sun was going down and the ramen store would be closing soon… he'd have to make this quick! Using his duel runner he rushed down the road intill he reached carlys house. He jumped over to a balcony and walked quietly to a window that was wide open, covered with a heavy curtain. As he got closer, he could hear a muffled noise coming from the window ahead. He took hold of the curtain and pushed it aside enough to get a glimpse at what was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes again!

Akiza was standing over a blindfolded and cuffed carly! akiza was wearing a red latex corset, and a red thong with thigh high red latex boots and matching elbow high latex gloves. Yusei then gazed at the submissive Carly, who was wearing a black latex corset much like akizas, and a purple g-string, with black elbow high gloves and 4" heel boots that stretched over her knees.

Yusei eyed the two beautiful girls as akiza grabbed something out of one of carly's drawers. "Ok slave!" commanded akiza, "it's time for you to become my little pet once and for all." akiza then pulled out a collar that read, 'property of mistress akiza.' Akiza slipped the collar around carly's neck and with a solid 'click' it was locked on with a tiny golden lock. "Now my pet, you are to wear this at all times when I am around you, so people will know who your new master is! What do you say?" said akiza. "Thank you mistress, I will never take it off," replied carly. "Indeed you won't, for I have the key," said akiza.

Then akiza pushed carly onto her belly, attached a pair of handcuffs to her ankles, and a belt to link the cuffs from the wrists to the ankles and pulled tightly! "Now be a good pet and I might let you enjoy this session." Akiza said as she threw a red ball gag into Carly's mouth, then eyed the hogtied carly, and left the room for something.

Seeing his chance, yusei took action. He crawled into the room and gawked at Carly for a few seconds then shook it off a focused on trying to find and capture akiza. An idea flashed in his mind when he remembered he brough a camera along with him. He found a bed and jumped behind it, took out the camera and waited for akiza to return.

After two minutes rolled by, akiza walked in with a box. "I brought some of your favorite little toys my pet," said akiza. She opened the box to reveal a numerous collection of bondage items (gags, leashes, mittens, etc.)! Yusei found this time to be the best time to strike. He leapt out of his hiding place and took several pictures of the two of them!

After he had snapped several pictures akiza looked like she was angry, shocked, startled, and worried at the same time. When she snapped out of it she yelled at yusei, "give me those pictures now!" "No," said yusei, "I think I'll give them to you if you do something for me." Akiza saw right through this, *sigh* "fine fine, what do you need me to do…"

"Put your hands behind your back!" commanded yusei, "and get on your knees too!" akiza complied know what was coming next. Yusei took out his cuffs and cuffed her wrists, another on her elbows, and one on her ankles. He left the last handcuff in the bag seeing no further need to cuff her legs when he placed a belt above and a belt below her knees. And then he place two belts above and below her breasts. "Open your mouth!" shouted yusei. Akiza opened her mouth to have a pink ball gag placed inside and tightened around her head with an affirmative click. Then yusei blindfolded her and gazed upon his work.

Here was a girl yusei had a crush on, in a sexy outfit, all tied up and waiting for his next command. Boy was he loving this! Yusei took akiza, who was 'moaning' and 'Mmmpffing' away and hopped out the window, and jumped onto his duel runner and rode a few blocks till he found his home, opened his window and plopped her in his bed. Then he dashed back to carly's house and grabbed the hogtied payment, and ran back to the cooks shop, by then it was night time and the cook was just closing up, but his back door was still unlocked.

Yusei took carly inside and placed her in the middle of the room on the cold wooden floor and walked up to the front. "Hey there sir, I got that payment of yours waiting in the back, all packed up nice and tight," Said yusei. "Excellent! I was just closing up. Well consider you debt paid! As a matter of fact, how about the next week is free too," Said the cook. "Wow really! That'd be great!" yelled yusei. As the cook closed the doors and locked them, he turned around to yusei and asked, "Do you want to stay a while, and maybe we can split the payment?" "No thanks sir! But if you don't mind, could I take some more stuff from the back, I got that 'pink haired girl' waiting for me back at home!" said yusei. "Sure thing, take as much as you need." Said the cook and with that yusei set off to grab some more gear and run home to meet his new, 'pet


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei left the ramen stand from the back and put the items he had picked up into his bag and walked over to his d-wheel while smiling to himself. As he got onto his d-wheel and put his helmet on a idea came to his head" this will be fun" he said smiling to himself before setting off back home to his, jack's and crow's place.

After about ten or so minutes yusei pulled up in the garage and parked his d-wheel being careful not to wake jack or crow he walked up into his bedroom just to remember that jack and crow weren't home tonight. After sighing he opened his door and smiled at the sight in front of him. Akiza had begun to pull at he bonds which was causing her breasts to start bouncing up and down at the same time. Yusei walked over to akiza and leant down kissing her cheek "mmmmmmmmmmmmm" was all that came out of akiza before she looked at yusei though her blindfold.

As yusei reached down and undid her blindfold he made sure the clip in her hair stayed in place because the last thing he needed was akiza having her psychic powers to use against him, after all he knew full well what damage they can do after their duel at the fortune cup. As he removed the blindfold akiza looked at him and stared daggers at him as yusei saw the look he was getting he was glad that looks couldn't kill or he would be a dead man by now.

Yusei looked at akiza and smiled enjoying the sight her at his mercy, he smiled to himself and looked at akiza who was glaring at him still" ok akiza I'm going to remove your gag now don't yell" yusei said as he reached down and unlocked the ball gag in her mouth before pulling it out "YUSEI FUDO YOU UNTIE ME THIS MMMMMMM" akiza started shouting into yusei kissed her keeping her from saying anything else. As yusei pulled his lips away he looked at akiza who was blushing madly "what's wrong akiza you look at little red" said yusei trying not to laugh, akiza looked at him and did everything she could to hide the blush even though she knew she would fail" yes yusei I'm fine but if u don't mind can you untie me now". Yusei looked at her for a moment and locked the door before answering her" I don't think so akiza not when you look as hot as you do right now".

Akiza looked at him "yusei why did you lock the door?"She asked, yusei smiled at her "that's simple it's so we aren't bugged tonight even those jack and crow are out tonight". Akiza looked at him and began to pull at the chains more causing her breasts to keep bouncing " just wait till I get free yusei fudo just wait" yusei smiled "akiza believe me before I'm finished with you tonight you wont want to hurt me I promise" akiza glared at him while yusei just stood over her and smiled.

"Let me go yusei! This isn't funny" shouted a glaring and very angry akiza, yusei smiled and patted akiza on the head "your cute when your angry" he said grinning. Akiza just glared at him and gave him a glare that could kill while trying to break free from the chains binding her before shouting at yusei to let her go. Yusei just said and placed his hand on akiza's head before running his hand though her hair smiling "well akiza I was going to take you on a date but it doesn't seem like you want one now" taking note that akiza's teeth were getting closer and closer to his fingers but before he could pull his hand away he felt a pair of teeth bite down on his fingers. "Ouch" yusei shouted before pulling his hand back quickly "I guess you don't want a date then akiza" not failing to notice the blushing girl chained up on the bed.

Akiza glared at yusei while pulling at the chains binding her "I told you to let me go yusei", yusei just smiled and smacked akiza's ass causing her to yell. "AH" she cried before giving him a evil look "what do you think you are doing yusei" yusei smiled "I believe I was just feeling what a nice ass you have" he said with a grin picking up the discarded ball gag showing it to you. Akiza blinked and looked at him keeping her mouth shut tight, yusei just smiled before leaning down and whispering in her ear "stop resisting my pet". Akiza blushed deeply before opening her mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by a large pink rubber ball gag shoved into her mouth and locked behind her head. Akiza glared at him and yelled into the gag in your mouth "MMMMMMM". Yusei just smiled and pulled a blindfold over her eyes pushing a vibrator inside her, turning it up to max setting and kisses her cheeks. Akiza glares at him and beings to try to scream to call you baka, idiot asshole and more other things out of anger "Mmm!" a stand of saliva runs down my cheek. Yusei smiles and picks up his duel disk and deck and walks over to the door "I will cya later akiza, have fun I'm off to duel jack" and with that yusei walked out locking the door behind him.


End file.
